The invention concerns an alternating-resilience engine mount consisting of a supporting component and a supported component. Both components move back and forth in an axial direction. The supported component is supported by the supporting component through the intermediary of two resilient rubber components connected in series. The motion of one of the two resilient components can be impeded when necessary by so-called "auxiliary means".
An engine mount of this type is known from the German Patent No. 3,403,002. Its function depends on the interaction of two resilient components with different resilience that can be alternately engaged. A reversible electromagnetic coupling is aligned with the relatively harder component, and the combination is connected in parallel with the relatively softer component. As long as the coupling is disengaged, the relatively softer component will isolate high-frequency vibrations with short amplitudes. When the coupling is engaged, the resilience will equal the sum of the resiliencies of the two components connected in series.
To ensure a more or less smooth transition between the two resiliencies, they must not differ too extensively while the coupling is engaged and they are operating in parallel.
This known engine mount does not suppress a wide enough range of vibrations to be completely satisfactory. Another drawback is its complicated construction of many separate parts. The mount is also expensive to manufacture. It is also too high and too heavy.